<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gathering support by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774599">Gathering support</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the biggest battle in wizarding history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elphias Doge/Horace Slughorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gathering support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in Hogsmeade during the Battle of Hogwarts. Horace Slughorn and his husband Elphias are gathering together witches and wizards to fight in the battle with the help of Percy Weasley.</p><p>Horace asked, "How many people have agreed to come with us?"</p><p>Percy shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure of an exact number, but the majority of the residents here have agreed to come with us."</p><p>Elphias beamed, "Very good job, Percy. That should help us in the battle!"</p><p>Percy muttered, "No need to thank me, I'm merely trying to make up for all of the wrong I've done lately and I just hope that my family can forgive me."</p><p>Horace patted him on the back. "I'm sure they will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>